


A Fairytale of a New York Christmas

by Elenhin



Category: The Unusuals, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: A Fairytale of a New York Christmas, for the Second Precinct. Jason Walsh and a few days before Christmas, and what Christmas means to people. Some good, some bad, some where you just have to shake your head, and in the end, as it should be in any fairytale, a happy ending.Set in the, Jeremy Renner's characters are related, with mentionings of siblings for Jason Walsh.





	A Fairytale of a New York Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing that is worth owning..... This was, as some might recognize, inspired by the song of the same title. Basically, this is what happens when a paper courier hears the song at work, already is thinking about Jason, and has time to think while trying to get past four feet of snow to get the morning paper into the mailbox......

Chapter 1

Second district this is dispatch, it’s Christmas Eve, and there is a man in the crossing of 4:th and 2:nd, saying he’ll blow everyone up if he has to listen to Jingle Bells one more time. Will someone just go and deal with him, with bells on please…

Second district didn’t change much just because it was Christmas, and yet there was no way to mistake the season for anything else. They had three Santa Claus in their holding cell at the moment. One had attempted to climb down chimneys to rob the residents, He was still cursing the twinkies that had foiled his attempt. The second one had been prowling the shops, filling his sack here and there. Once it was brought to their attention it had been fairly easy to apprehend him. 

Most cops with family wanted to spend Christmas with them, which meant they were down to a skeleton crew. Casey had actually decided to be with her parents, but had told her partner should he really need her he could call. Walsh would rather not though, for once she was really getting on rather well with her parents, so he wouldn’t tear her away from that unless he had to. It had been his job to get shoplifting Santa, but it hadn’t been too hard to track him down, really. The guy had used a sack with a hole in the bottom, so in a way he was leaving his own trail of breadcrumbs. 

He was glad that it was Delahoy and Banks who had brought the third one in, if he had been the one to do it, he would most likely have found himself suspended from duty and pending investigation. 

Unfortunately Christmas to some meant ‘get drunk and beat up your family,’ and he had some really strong opinions about that. Normally he could control himself, but there were always times it was a little harder. 

He had been born the second oldest of a set of sextuplets, and their mother had been a real piece of work in a way. He knew that statistically the chance of all six of them surviving the pregnancy and birth was incredibly low. Their youngest brother had gotten an umbilical cord around his throat, and suffered mild retardation on account of the oxygen deprivation. All in all, this meant they had been unmistakingly lucky, more so than common, and yet still their mother had blamed her newborn child for it, and given one of them away to her sister and her very abusive husband. 

She had kept the rest of them, but she only loved her youngest one. The rest she just tolerated. The oldest one, she was actually abusive to. He hadn’t wanted to admit to that at first, because she hadn’t really been physically abusive so much as psychologically. 

She didn’t care about her kids and made her oldest responsible for them even when he was only four. Then she still punished that same child for taking better care of his siblings than she did. 

After their parents died it hadn’t gone much better. A little over two years in an orphanage, and Christmas there hadn’t been anything to really cheer for. A social worker sat down with them to write paper angels, and he had asked for a couple of baseballs and a mitt. 

The orphanage claimed individual possessions might breed jealousy. Everyone got the same present, a package of white underwear and a package of white socks. A couple of pencils and a notebook for their schoolwork. Any toys or clothes that came from those angels were distributed as the staff saw fit. It did not matter in which name the clothes and toys had been donated, if they thought someone else needed the jacket or sweater more, then they gave it to that child. Until it was too small and someone else got it. 

The first year Kenneth was crying because he did not understand, Brian was angry at everyone and everything. Christmas dinner was dry tasteless chicken and mashed potato. There was nothing special about it, and it meant the next year they dreaded it rather than looked forward to it. 

He and Casey had been in one of the larger departments store, and there had been the paper angels. He might have taken one, or a few of them, but he wasn’t sure. It was hard, because you didn’t know what happened to the things after. If they went to the kids, then he’d gladly put his whole salary on it, making sure as many as possible of those kids had a good Christmas, but if it was like when he was a kid, then it was just another thing to crush their dreams. 

Casey had asked him about it, and he told her some of it, because he really did trust her. Not just with his life when they were on duty, but with his past and that was something he found harder. She had earned that trust though, and the right to know both who he was wand who he had been. 

Now he was listening to Good King Wenceslas being sung horribly out of tune from the holding cell as he held the phone to his ear, listening to the accusations of the person there. 

Fifteen minutes later Marvin came shuffling into the bullpen, a sheepish look on his face. He wasn’t escorted like he was supposed to be. Because Marvin found his way around the place just about as well as most of the cops did. He was also trustworthy for the small time criminal he was. Marvins wasn’t a hardened criminal, he was a guy who’d got dealt a bad hand and kept getting into trouble because so many used him. 

“Hey,” now he stood in front of Walsh’s desk, looking rather uncomfortable. “I’m in trouble again, huh?” 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. Two of the three Santas in their cell was still singing Good King Wenceslas, but the third one had moved on to Last Christmas. He wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse. “Marvin, those boxes under the Christmas trees in the malls are never real presents. No one is going to leave valuable things laying around like that. They’re just empty boxes.” 

Marvin nodded slowly, “yeah, but those two guys said that sometimes some of them were. And they knew it was really good stuff in them.” 

“And while the security was after you, they stole from the jeweler,” Walsh sighed. “They got away, and now the store owner wants to charge you for an accomplish.” 

“Oh,” Marvin bit his lip. “That’s pretty bad, huh?” 

He nodded, “yes, it’s pretty bad. I’ll do what I can, but Marvin, you really can’t let guys like that use you.” 

“They seemed kind of nice though,” Marvin mused. “I didn’t think they were cheating.” 

“Marvin,” Walsh drew a breath and let it out slowly. “There is no such thing as honor amongst thieves. Most of those guys are only too happy to let you take the fall for them.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Marvin sighed. 

“I don’t want to be the one who sends you to prison Marvin, you’re not a bad guy,” Walsh sighed. “I want the really bad guys be the ones who get’s locked up. Not you.” 

“Sorry,” Marvin hung his head. “Sorry to make trouble for you on Christmas Walsh.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he drew another deep breath, trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t want to be the one who sent Marvin to prison. He didn’t want to be the one who arrested him on Christmas. “I’m gonna do everything I can Marvin. But I need you to do everything you can to help me. I need you tell me everything you can about those guys, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Marvin nodded. 

Fortunately they had not tried to hide who they were from Marvin, who was able to give a good description of them, and later make a possible identification from their mug shots. The store owner wanted charges to be brought against Marvin, and refused to discuss it over the phone. So he had to go down there, pausing to steady himself when he passed the boys of the NYPD choir singing. 

Christmas eh? 

 

TBC 

Please comment, Jeremy Cricket is hungry.....


End file.
